The invention relates to a flexible probe for the non-destructive inspection of long tubes. It more particularly relates to such a probe for carrying out inspections or controls by the so-called Eddy current method at one or more frequencies.
A probe of this type constitutes a means permitting the introduction of a pick-up or measuring head into the tube to be inspected and the transmission of the signal supplied by the said pick-up indicating the absence or presence of a defect. The pick-up is positioned in the front portion of the probe which has to advance within the tube over the entire length of the latter, no matter what the geometry and in particular the length or curvature thereof.
When the tube length exceeds a certain size the presently known probes must be injected by means of compressed air. This is difficult to perform, particularly when the tubes are curved. In fact, for certain applications where the presence of compressed air constitutes a pollution hazard which must be avoided it is proscribed.